Transformers Prime: The Hunger Games
by TheGirlWithTheArtFolder
Summary: The Decepticons came to Earth, fought the humans and won. The remaining humans have been forced to live under the laws of Megatron, as they are forced to carry out the reaping throughout the Districts. Where each boy and girl will be placed inside an arena and fight to the death until a lone victor wins. Jack Darby, a teenage boy, is about to enter a much bigger game.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a little sweat pouring down from my forehead and landed onto my chest. Looking around my surroundings, it was just my plain bedroom and nothing more.  
I then knew thankfully it was just another nightmare, in fact it was one of several in the past month. Usually it begins with my usual hunting in the nearby forest, quietly creeping up a hill or a tree to get a better view. The next, I am surrounded by fire and burning metal. It quickly engulfs me no matter how hard I try to escape it, but in the end, I find myself suffocating painfully, before I awake once again.

My mother, Nurse June Darby or Mrs. Darby, was starting to grow worried about it, though I tell her it's no big deal. Everyone has nightmares.  
Still, she kept on assisting that I start taking sleeping pills to try and help me sleep more comfortably. Or suggest I stop hunting for a while.

Despite what effort I could, there was no way I would ever go along with the pills.  
It began when I was seven years old on a winter's day. I was very sick with the flu, so my mother gave me a few pills to take, which did help with the temperature and coughing fits, but I kept me feeling drowsy and unable to control my body. No matter how hard I would try to lift my hand or scream, my body just wouldn't co-operate. I felt like I was being trapped in a living prison and that I was no longer in control of anything. Ever since then, I made an oath never to take pills again. Even if my mother would try to shove them down my throat, I wouldn't allow it.

As for the other option, sure, why not allow both of us to starve? Plus, the promise I made to my father's grave, keep us both alive for as long as it takes.  
My father was Jonathan Darby and he was a hunter himself.  
In fact, he taught me before the big explosion happened at one of the energon mines. Okay, my father was a miner too, but only because he was trying to keep us alive and not bring too much suspicion of how he gets food put on the table.

Once I force myself out of bed, slip on my usually clothing and head into the kitchen where I spot a plate of cheese with a little note nearby. I knew already she had left earlier; maybe she had to go for an emergency at the hospital where she worked.

"Jack,

Had to go to work this morning. I promise I will be back before the reaping.

I love you.

Mum."

Poor mum, the reaping for later today must be going through her thoughts as she works on her patients. Usually the reaping was one of the occasional days that she'd take the day off and stay at home with me as we'd both sit and prey together that I won't be the one chosen in this year's reaping. She knows how scary it can be since she once had a close friend who was picked for the reaping and was killed in the end, though the boy from our district did survive us.

Thankfully I don't have many friends to worry about, just a few. I don't like to be too much of a social person, but more of a lone wolf. Maybe it's because everyday I'm more concerned about my family's survival then anything. Also, there isn't much to do here besides working in the mines to dig out all the blue, sometimes purple energon. None of us humans really know what the cons use the energon for, though we just guess it brings some kind of power too them.  
Kind of like coal, which keeps a fire burning.

Usually the district would be filled with hard working people carrying barrows of the energon crystals they find or boarders of rocks they remove to clear the pathway for the large drillers. Today was rather quiet, with just a few people walking about here and there. Some heading to the market to get some food or tools, others just to visit one another and wish each other luck for the upcoming reaping.

Once I grabbed my breakfast and my hunting tools from the shelf, I decided to head down the hill and past the bakers until I reached the house where one of my few friends lived. Already I could see him sitting on the front porch of his house, seemingly holding an object in his hand.  
As I approached him, I could already see the sadness on his face, which was understandable since he had just turned twelfth a few weeks ago, making him eligible for the reaping, so today would be his first time.  
"Hey Raf, how you doing?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"I'm good…what about you? You still going hunting today?" he asked, nodding towards my hunting gear.  
Raf wasn't into hunting or any kind of sports activity, but he did make up for it with his intelligent brain. In fact, it could also explain his tall hairstyle. Sadly he didn't have many friends, as they would make fun of him for being weak and helpless. I guess that's how I came to befriend him. It started out with pity, but over time I came to liking him as a younger brother I never had. My only wish with that he was able to hunt along with me, but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"What else do you think I got planned?" I chuckled lightly before looking over at his hand, which looked like he was holding something shiny in his hand, "what is that you got?"

"Oh this?" he then placed his hand out in front of me to show me a small bit of golden metal that was in a shape of what appeared to look very similar to the Decepticon's symbol, only it was more square like and less threatening looking.  
"My dad found it the other day as he was mining. He said he didn't know what it was, but it looks kind of like the Decepticon symbol".

I then picked it up myself and took a gaze at it. It was no bigger then a badge and seemed to be completely made out of gold.

"You know, this could be worth something. You should try and sell it at the market", I said before handing it back too him.  
"No way! This thing could be more important then we know. Besides, I think it'll make a great good luck charm", he smiled before placing it into his shirt pocket.

I just smiled and rubbed his head, "whatever you think is best Raf…anyway, I better get going. I don't want to miss any opportunity to hunt before the…you know what".

Raf then sighed as he gave a nod, "Yeah…that. I'm really worried Jack…I know it sounds crazy but, I just have a really bad feeling that it'll be me. I wouldn't be able to survive. Not even five seconds".

"Raf, nothing is going to happen too you, I promise", I said as he wrapped my arm around him, giving him a bro-like hug. He was just a young kid, so of course he's afraid. So was I and all the kids in the district.  
I then reached into his pocket and showed him the golden symbol, "Hey, like you said just now, this could bring you luck and for you not to be picked. So whenever you feel scared, just keep this close to you, okay?"

Raf then looked up at me with a small hopeful smile, "Your right, maybe this could make me lucky…thanks Jack".  
"No problem buddy, I'll see you later, okay?" With that said, I immediately headed up the hill towards where the electric fencing was.

The fence was made of some very tough metal, easy enough for you scale up like a ladder, only it was electrified by a power source to keep up away from the edges. In fact, the electric was so powerful that even if you are meters away from it, you could hear it hummer it's own tune.

However, the Decepticons never anticipated the idea of us digging underneath the fence. My father was the one who dug it long before he met my mother. He was just a teenager back then and for some kind of dare, he chose to find a way to get past the fence and wonder into the forests nearby. It took him around a week to make it deep and long enough to got past the fence and reach the outside of the forest. But also to make certain that none of the deceptions would discover the hole, he used a board of wood and decorated it to look just like the ground, so that it was like a lid he could just place it on top, as if nothing ever happened.

Making sure there are no cons around, I open the lid and slide myself in. You'd have to be slim to be able to slide through the hole and crawl your way under the ground for a minute or so before making it to the other side. I have to say; being on the other side of that fence always feels real good. There was no feeling of anyone watching you, or being caged like rats. You are free to roam about and do whatever you please.  
Once I make it out of the hole, there is a small gap between the fence and the forest of a bit of cleared ground that looks like it has been dug up and re-filled once again. Rumour has it that the cons had buried mines underneath, so if any human thought about possibly escaping, it would be an explosive end. So far, it all seems to have just been rumours, or maybe the mines ran out a while ago. Or maybe I am lucky. Who knows?  
Once I reach the forest, I immediately take out my hunting gear while picking up the sounds of what is around me in this green haven. Birds chirping, bugs buzzing, leafs rustling, water splashing. More comforting sounds then the ones at home, which would range in the usual dinging, crashing, banging, thudding, booming...well, you get the idea. It is a mining district after all.

It didn't take long for me to come across my first prey of the day, except this one was very rare.  
A young deer that was grazing behind one of the trees, nibbling at one of the bushes. I could tell it was a young male since it barely had any of its spots left and it's antlers had started to appear.  
Being as stealthy as I could, I crept behind one of the nearby trees as I felt out my bow and arrow towards it, placing the arrow right against my cheek as I took the aim towards it's head. My breathing steadying as I was just about to take the shot.

"Hey Jacko! Kind of early isn't it?" Miko's voice rung through my ears as I felt the arrow slip out of my hand and shoot right past the deer as it started to bolt away from the scene.  
I quickly tried to grab another arrow and take another aim, but the deer was long gone from sight, "Miko! I almost had it", I yelled in frustration as the Asian girl approached me.  
"Jeeze, don't be so worked up about it, there are other prey to hunt", she then lifted up her bow and arrow into the air and shot towards a brunch full of birds, killing one of them as the others flew away.  
"See? We get bird stew tonight", one of her arms nudged mine before going over to pick up the dead bird.  
"But deer are rare to find Miko…it's been almost a year since I last saw one", I grumbled as I went to retrieve my flying arrow, "Also…how did you know I was here?"  
"Oh please, your not that hard to figure out you know?" she then took something out of her pocket before stuffing it into my hand, "your welcome", she smirked before starting to head towards the river.  
Once I got the chance to look down, it was a freshly baked roll, like the ones they make at the bakers. It was still warm and smelled so good, my mouth was actually watering.  
"Where…how did you get this?" I asked as I tried to catch up with her, "You didn't steal it, did you?"

"Hey, it's the occasional meal between us for the day of the reaping...wait a minute…", she immediately sniffed her nose into the air, 'Is that cheese I smell?"

Rolling my eyes, I took out the wrapped cloth with the slices of cheese inside, "Just a little gift from mum", I explained.

"Cheese and bread, what could be better? Well…cake, but anyway, let's find a spot where we can chow down", she smiled as we made it to where the river area was.  
Right next to the river was a fallen log covered with moss where we would usually sit together and take a break from hunting. We'd mostly talk or make jokes as if we never lived in the district.  
It was also the area where I first met Miko. She was only a year young then me and we'd both tragically lost our dads in the same mining accident years ago. After the accident, I used to have daytime dreams of him appearing on the other side of the fence, waiting for me just outside of the forest. I would make my way into the forest and call for my father's name, even spending hours looking for him, but he would never show up. Then one day when I thought I was seeing him again, I ended up running into Miko, who happened to be hunting that day. She too had learnt to hunt with a bow and arrow, only she figured it out all by herself. In fact, her father was against her going hunting, but since the horrible accident, she just went there more and more often, just like I did.  
Very quickly we became good friends, even though Miko found it hard to trust me then I trusted her.  
We're more like hunting buddies then schoolmates. In fact, I never seen Miko attend school once. One time when I asked her, she just told me school was boring. Can't argue with that logic.

Once we both took our seats, she placed a large leaf in between us as a plate for us to put our bread and cheese down before taking a knife out and slicing them. The bread smelled so good, it was just unreal.  
We then placed a slice of our cheese on top of the bread and sprinkle it was some herbs we found in the forest before lifting it up as a toast.

"Happy Hunger Games", I spoke aloud.  
"May the odds be ever in your favor', Miko then bit and chewed her slice of bread and cheese.  
Miko then starts to make some jokes about the Deceptions, especially the reaping host, Starscream, but mimicking his sneering voice that would cause me to laugh out loud.

We both have black hair and pale skin, except our eyes are different. While mine were blue, hers were brown. We both looked relatable, but we're just good hunting buddies.  
They do say that while the boys look like their mothers, the girls look like their fathers. I kind of believe it since I do get my hair and eye colour from my mother, while my father was brown haired and had green eyes. His skin shade was also a little different.  
I have seen Miko's mother before and she looked absolutely nothing like her, it was clear she wasn't Asian, her hair was red and eyes were grey. She clearly got her looks from her father.

Soon our chat grew quiet as we both watched the sky between the gaps of the trees, spotting the shadows of birds flying past us above the trees. Some of them would land on the brunches nearby and seemed interested in the bread we were eating. I then started to use the bread crumbs to try and hoax some of the birds to come closer, which they were weary off at first, but eventually a few did come closers to the point where they were just inches away from our feet.

It was when Miko suddenly shot one of the birds with her bow and arrow, which I was completely unaware off, that the others flew off immediately.

That actually annoyed me, "Was that really necessary?"  
"Hey, it's called hunting. Heard of it?" She picked up the arrow with the dead bird still attached too it, "Besides, they get to eat as much bugs as they want, when they want. So I really have no sympathy for them trying to get our bread crumbs", she leaned back against a tree behind her as she looked towards the sky in silence for a few moments.

"We could do it you know?" She said quietly.  
"Do what?" I asked, wondering what she was thinking about.  
"You know…leave District Twelfth. Just run away and live our lives here in the forest. We know how to survive, and maybe we could build our own home here. No mining or Cons, just hunt everyday for the rest of our lives".  
At first I thought Miko was just saying it as a joke since she had previously joked about living in the forest from time to time, only I could see by the way she looked, it sounded serious.

"That's…just insane", I practically blurt out, "Besides, what about our mothers? Plus, Raf needs me".

"They could come with us…your mother is a nurse, mine….well, she can sew. Raf can learn to hunt like us", she tried suggesting, but it was pretty clear that this wasn't going to end well.

"I guess it wouldn't be easy to feed all of us, plus…my mother hates the outdoors", she mumbled with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry Miko, but things aren't just as simple as they seem. Plus, what if the Cons figure out we are missing? We'd be put in danger", I tried to explain.

"Just forget about it…. besides, I might end up in a different place soon", she smirked before grabbing all her items again.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, noticing she was up to something as it was written on her face.

But before I could get an answer, we could suddenly hear the first horn being echoed all the way back from the District, which meant we just had an hour to prepare before the reaping.  
See you at the reaping", she then immediately sprinted off ahead of me, forcing me to chase after her.  
"Miko, wait! What are you planning?" I yelled towards her as I tried to catch up with her, but lost her somewhere at the edge of the forest.

"Damn it!"

Despite worrying about Miko, I had other things to worry about like getting back to my house uncaught and prepare for the reaping while mum preys I don't get chosen.

Once I do make it back into the district, I could see that the markets were already closed and the streets were empty with quite a few Cons around. These Cons were about 30ft tall and made out of purple and black metal. They didn't even have a face like us, but were metal with a few glowing red lines running across their faces. Some of them only had a red V like shape across their face. And they didn't carry weapons with them, but instead their hands would turn into weapons.  
I try my hardest not to catch their attention as I kept my bow and arrow under my jacket. If they were to find out of my activities in the forest, then there goes my days of hunting. And Miko's too.

Because I was so concerned about getting caught, without warning I ended up bumping head first into one of the cons, feeling the hard, cold metal knock against my head hard, causing bells to ring in my eyes.

"Watch it Human! What are you doing out at this time?" A harsh voice bellowed me as I was rubbing the area where I had knocked my head. I could feel it was going to leave a bruise.

Once my conscious clicked back on, I realised that I had put myself in a bad situation and had to be careful how to answer, "I…was just heading back to my home. My mum works as a nurse and sent me to bring her more medical supplies", she said, lifting up the bag in their view.  
The bag was actually filled with all the prey I had caught, but I didn't want to seem too suspicious.  
Inside my thoughts, I was preying for them not to inspect the bag, otherwise the secret would be revealed.

"Very well, but I suggest you get moving quickly. You have less then an hour to prepare", the Con warned as it allowed me to pass him.

"Yes sir, thanks", I quickly said before moving quickly back to my house, only this time I was jogging without stopping. I didn't want to run into any more Decepticons with my gain.

At last I did make it back to my house as I pushed opened the door and slammed it behind me. Before I could even catch a breath, mum's arms were around me as she hugged me tightly.

"Jack, where have you been? I've been so worried about you all morning", she sobbed into my shoulder while I struggled to keep hold of my bag.

"Sorry I'm a bit late…I kind of lost track", I said as I tried to calm her down a little by rubbing her back. I may be just at the age of sixteen, but I was actually taller then most of the guys in my class.  
Once mum calmed down, she immediately grabbed my bag of items and literally pushed me towards the bathroom, "You better hurry up, and you haven't got too long. I've already got your clothes set out for you, okay?"

Without arguing, I just did as she was told and locked myself in the bathroom where I gave myself a quick shower. I scrubbed my hair as quickly as I could to get out some of the dirt and bugs that may have fallen in.  
Once I was washed, I went into my room to find the outfit mum had laid for me across the bed. It was a pair of new, black pants and a white shirt that had a tint in it. The shirt also had a small blue bird sewn where the front pocket was.

It was dad's shirt; the one mum had made for him for his last birthday. At first I hesitated putting it on, but knew I didn't have time to find something else to wear since most of my shirts were stained or not smart looking. The shirt just barely fit me since compared to my father; I was more slender and less bulky then him. Once I combed my hair, I headed down the stairs where I could see mum had already prepared the food for tonight's meal and even placed the white flowers I picked for her into her simple vase. Dad used to bring her white flowers all the time which would make her smile, so I decided to keep the tradition going and do the same. At least something to make her day seem a little brighter, but I do hope it doesn't effect her with the hard memory of loosing the man she loved.

Once she took a glance towards me, she smiled, "Well, don't you look handsome", she walked over towards me, eyeing me up and down, "I'm glad I kept that shirt for you".  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly, trying not to seem like I was being rejectful.  
"Jack, it's okay. I have been saving this shirt for you", she spoke softly as she stroked my face, "I just wish your father was here to see you the way you are today."

"So do I", I said quietly before we hugged once again, just as the second horn could be heard throughout the district.

A few minutes later, I decided to make my way over to Raf's house first so that I could walk with him since I know that the next few hours would be the worst feeling of his life. As I approach I could see him tightly hugging his mother with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was wearing a cream coloured shirt, which was clearly not tucked into his brown pants properly.

Once he was done with is goodbyes, he walked down from the porch where I greeted him by wrapping my arm around him, 'Hey, it's goanna be okay Raf. I know how scary it is your first time".

Raf sniffed his nose a few times as he wiped his eye under his glasses. Clearly he had been crying before leaving, "I'm sorry to be such a pain Jack."  
"Your not a pain at all Raf, it's understandable to be scared. Believe me, I felt the same my first time. Actually, each year", I chuckled a little to try and change the mood of things, "Did you bring your charm with?"

Raf immediately took the gold symbol out of his shirt pocket and showed it to me with a small smile, "I will always keep it close".

Suddenly without warning, the symbol was snatched out of his hand by Miko, who was wearing a rather nice purple dress as some flowers were in her hair. I honestly had to bite my tongue not to burst out laughing since I knew how much Miko hated being dressed in such a girly fashion.  
"Ooh, how pretty. Where did you get this from?" she asked as she strolled along with us while checking out the golden symbol.

"It's my good luck charm, my father found it in one of the mines", Raf answered before taking it back and putting it in his pocket safely, 'I'm sorry, but I just don't want to loose any luck today".

Miko gave a nod, "it's not as much of a big deal then they make it out. They play the same clips every year, a few names get picked and then everyone goes home gloomy."

I looked at Miko with a serious look, "Hey…about this morning…what did you mean by what you said before running off?"  
Miko gave an annoyed sigh before glaring towards me, "I will only tell you if you promise not to go all berserk and start acting like your my father. Got it?"  
"Understood", I replied blankly.  
She went quiet for a moment before looking at me with a smirk, "I'm going to volunteer this year".

Both Raf and I came to an immediate halt as we both stared in shock while Miko still kept her optimistic smirk. What in the world was she thinking? That is by far the worse decisions she could have ever made. Before I could respond, Raf had beaten me to the punch.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what could happen to you in those games?"

"Of course, action, fighting, survival, and most importantly, you will get to go to Darkmount, where very few humans get to go", Miko began to act excited as if she had completely forgotten the idea of dozens of kids like us being slaughtered by each other and having to deal with other dangers ahead. Like dangerous animals and environment disasters.

"You can't be serious. It isn't just a game about winning or loosing; it's life and death. Besides, what will happen to your mother if anything were to happen too you? How do you think she'll feel if she sees you die live on TV?" My voice began to rise a little as some of the kids nearby looked over towards us.

Miko frowned towards me with her arms crossed, "Well, it could have been the forest you know, but no, you have your family to care about. As for my mother, I think she would cope better with me dead."

She spat before stomping off where all the rest of the girls were heading for, leaving Raf and I extremely worried.

"Is she really going to do this?" Raf held my arm as he looked up at me.

I couldn't really give much of a response as I watched Miko disappear. The truth was, I knew she was being serious, it was just I didn't want to believe it. It made me wonder as well, if she did volunteer, should I go with her? But then one of us would have to die. I couldn't leave mum alone in this world. It would just kill her.

"Jack?"

Raf nudged me again as I awoke from my deep thoughts, "I don't think so Raf, you know she over-reacts to everything".

The two of us continued to walk towards the square to join the rest of the kids as it quickly began to fill with thousands of kids. Some were holding each other's hands or had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.  
Unless we were at death's door, we all had to be here; otherwise it would be imprisonment and hard labor. It's easy for the cons to spot if someone isn't present, for when you are entering the square, you have to place your hand up against a scanner that will scan your DNA and register you onto their system.

As we were lining up in the boys section to get our hands scanned, I peered over towards the where the girls were lined up. I couldn't see Miko, she's probably already lined up inside with the other girls. However, I did spot another girl I knew from my class.  
Her name was Sierra, and she was gorgeous, especially in the dark pink dress she wore. She was the most popular girl and the most beautiful, with her bright red hair, milky skin and emerald eyes. I will admit, like the rest of the guys, I do have a crush on her, but I doubt she'll notice anyone like me. I wasn't part of the popular crowed, so I don't think she'll even remember my name. There was one time I did ever speak too her, well actually she spoke to me. She needed to borrow my pencil during one of our classes, so I gave her mine only to never see it again. As long as she spoke to me, I couldn't care less.

She suddenly looked over towards us and both our eyes met for a few seconds before I quickly looked down to the ground, feeling a blush run upon my cheeks with embarrassment. My ears then picked up a couple of giggles coming from the girls line as I bit my lip.

Raf looked up towards me with concern, "Are you okay? You look red like a tomato".  
"It's fine, I just feel a little hot today, that's all", I quickly responded and I tried to relax and keep my composure. I didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of Sierra. I do wonder what she was thinking. Does she recognize me or think I'm a fool? Probably a fool.

Once Raf and I had our hands scanned, we walked into the square, which was usually a nice area filled with all kinds of markets, such as mechanics, food, clothes, tools, all the basic stuff you would really need or if it was in your wages. Luckily mum had a job where she was able to just get us the things we needed, and thanks to my hunting, we didn't need to worry about buying too much food from the market. Just some vegetables to go with the meat I bring home for stews or soups. Today all the markets were closed and cleared out to allow all the Decepticon banners to hang down all over the walls while the large TV screens were placed in the back of the stage for everyone to see while all the kids would line up in their age order in their sections. The youngest, twelfth years of age, would all be standing in the front of the row, while the eighteens would be all the way in the back since they were the tallest. The girls would stand on the right while the boys would stand on the left.

"See you after the reaping", I whispered and gave Raf a quick hug before he went to join the queue of twelfth year-olds.  
I then went to take my place with the sixteen year olds.  
There were a dozen of Decepticon guards on the edges of the square while the concerned parents would have to stand in the very back, waiting anxiously to find out who's child would be picked this year.  
One boy and one girl, between the ages of twelfth and eighteen.  
If you were lucky to make it past eighteen, then you would think you're immediately free from the reaping, only to discover later that your young sibling hasn't, or your future children will have to take the risk. Either way, you are never truly free from the reaping.

In front of the large TV screens, there was a big stage where the victors would usually sit by the side, while the host would press the button that would make a random name appear on the screen for everyone to see. While some tributes had at least a few victors, winners from some of the previous Hunger Games, we only ever had one winner. William Fowler.  
William Fowler was one of the youngest victors to win the Hunger Games at the age of fourteen. Because he already worked in the miners with his father, he was able to use his digging and crawling skills to lure some of the other tributes into his traps, where he took them out. I guess it was also his dark skin that helped him blend in with the cave surroundings, making it easy for him to slip past the tributes as they fell for his traps. He was also rather strong for his age and used rocks as his weapons to throw towards some of the tribute, killing them immediately. I also noticed compared to most of the tributes that he would make sure they had a very quick death, and not a long, painful one. My guess was that he felt pity for the others and didn't want them to suffer any longer.  
Years later, he has grown into a bigger and stronger looking man, but has also put on some weight. Probably caused by the depression of not having any winners since his victory. His curly black hair was neatly cut, but his brown eyes were rather dull looking as if he's lost his spark.

Once all the kids were registered and lined up, the introduction video began. The one they were play every year to remind us of the dark ages of war between man and machine, a war coming to an end and a treaty being made with the condition of the Hunger Games as a reminder of how valuable our lives are. In reality, it was punishment for try to fight back against the Decepticons. Each year two children would be randomly picked, taken away from their home and family, have to spend the next few weeks training and trying to look good for the audience, then get locked inside a themed arena for weeks until only one of them survives.  
I've also heard of the Decepticons using them as bets to see who would last longer or be the winner of the games, as if we were just animals thrown into a fighting ring while the owners watch the glee. As if it wasn't humiliating enough, for the district that wins, they end up receiving gifts of sweets, fancy clothes, books and other more valuable items while the rest of the districts are just left to continue fighting for survival against starvation.

As the video kept playing, I kept looking over towards the Girls section to see if I could spot Miko, still worried about what she said earlier. Thankfully she was right on the edge as she too spotted me and gave me a little eye role before moving her hand like it puppet, mimicking the voice that was speaking in the video. I did chuckle a little before the video came to an end as the Decepticon called Starscream appeared.  
He looked nothing like the other Decepticons, in fact he was rather skinny and slender looking with a couple of large wings sprouting out behind his back. He did have a face, but it too was very long and skinny looking. His eyes were always burning red as his lips would either create a terrifying grin or a dark sneer. His fingers on his hands were like long, sharp claws. One swipe would easily tear you apart. His colours were also different, they rages from silver, white and red. It also didn't make things better that his voice sounded very snake-like. Overall, this Decepticon was creepy in every way that I don't know a single kid who isn't afraid of him. Even the adults are afraid of him.

As the Decepticon strolled onto the stage, I could tell that he didn't look pleased to be here. Like everyone else who sees our district as the worse conditioned out of all the others.

"Lord Megatron wishes you all another Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor", he grumbled before picking up the button in his hands.  
He then gave a dark smirk towards the boy section, "Lads first", a chuckle rumbled his throat as he pressed the button while we hold our breaths.

The screen showed how it was scrabbling through all the different images and names as a very fast speed. It would take only up to 30 seconds for the screen to finally decide a name, but it felt like forever as sweat was building up in my hands.  
If this boy was to be picked then he will be the one to ultimately fight against Miko, unless I volunteer to take his place. But then what about my mother? What about Raf? They needed me. Then again this boy could just be a weak kid for the other districts to easily take out first.

With a loud boom for everyone to hear, the screen finally came to a halt, so did my world when the name and picture was revealed.

Rafael Esquivel.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around me seemed to come to a complete standstill as a my ears were ringing like crazy. The limbs on my body was shaking as I could feel the colour of my skin leave. I didn't know how I did it, but I remained standing while watching the crowed of people turn their attention onto the young, brown-haired boy with the glasses walk out of the line. I could see he too had lost colour on his skin as kept struggled to keep tears from flowing down his cheeks. His fists were clutched tightly to his sides.

This all had to be a mistake, or a trick? Out of the thousands of kid's names, Raf's name was picked. The whole thing just wasn't fair.

Feeling the mechanics start to turn in my brain once again, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't allow this. I wasn't going to fail Raf.  
I felt my legs began to walk as she shuffled past a few of the line of kids, who didn't seem to bother trying to stop me, but rather looked afraid of my actions.

Once I pushed myself out of the crowed, I immediately ran towards Raf as I cried out his name, "Raf!"

Thankfully I just managed to reach Raf as I stand in front of him protectively before a few of the Con guards could reach us, "I Volunteer", I yelled out causing the rest of the kids to gasp in shock.

"I wish to volunteer in his place", I yelled once again as Raf latched himself onto me, starting to cry in my stomach.

The entire square went silent for a moment as even the host; Starscream didn't seem to know how to react. The truth was, I didn't know myself if volunteering was allowed or not. Volunteering never happened as far as I knew, which made sense since which kid actually wants to go and risk their lives in an arena filled with traps, monsters and kid killers?  
Well…I knew one.

Starscream then spoke up as he glanced towards us with one of his dangerous claws stroking his chin, while using the other hand to signal for the Con guards to halt. He then glanced towards us, no…towards me with the devious smirk on his face, "How very noble of you….but are you certain you wish to make this decision? There is no going back you know?"

"No Jack, it's my name. I was chosen. Please don't sacrifice yourself for me", I could hear Raf sobbed as he kept his arms around me. I didn't want to see Raf cry like this, so I kept my eyes onto the Decepticon, only this time I looked directly into his burning red eyes.

"Yes", I forced myself to say loud and clear, wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible.

Whispering could be heard throughout the square, followed by a familiar sob in the distance.

"Very well, come on up then and present yourself for everyone to see…as District twelve's first volunteer", the slender Con said as he pointed towards the stairs on the side of the stage.

Raf was still latching onto me and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried to push him off, "No Jack, please. Don't do it", he kept pleading too me.

"Raf, you need to let go", I tried to tell him as I struggled to get him off my shirt.

Thankfully a helpful pair of Human hands got into between us and arms wrapped around Raf before gently pulling him back towards the crowed. I look up to see it was Sierra, much to my biggest surprise as she tried to calm Raf down by letting him cry into her lovely dress. She then looked directly at me.

"Go on…it'll be okay", she whispered with a sad looking on her face before taking Raf back towards the crowed of people.

Out of all the moments to actually say a word too me, it had to be today? And…did she actually feel something for me? Or maybe it was just pity. I was nothing but a fool after all.

Now that I was free of Raf, I made my way up the stairs, trying my hardest to keep my composure. I didn't dare look towards the crowed of people, but kept looking straight ahead until I reached the mid stage right next to Starscream as he spoke aloud right above me, "What is your name boy?"

"Jack Darby", I replied into the microphone in front of me, as my body couldn't stop shaking while facing the audience. I could see them all. Sierra was back in the line with the girls, Raf was sobbing away with his mother's arms, Miko was looking at me worried and mum….she couldn't stop crying tears. That really killed me inside.

How could this be happening? Why was I on the stage? Why wasn't I back in the crowed of people, feeling relieved not to be picked this year? Why did it have to be Raf's name have to be chosen? This whole thing was like one of my nightmares, I wanted to wake up but no matter how hard I tried, I was still on the stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to Jack as District twelfth's tribute", Starscream said as he and I expected the audience to clap their hands.

Instead there was silence.

A warm hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder as I turned around to see it was William Fowler, who looked very concerned for my wellbeing.

"It's okay son, everything's okay", he said reassuringly, but we both knew it wasn't. Still, it felt good to have someone tell me. That kind of took me back to one of the moments where my father was teaching me to use a bow and arrow.

I was very determined not to fail him, so I would keep trying again and again, but always missed. My father on the other hand was very patient, and would constantly tell me not to push myself too much, or else I or someone else could get hurt. Eventually I took my first target, a bird that had wondered too close and didn't have time to fly away. Once I hit the target, he placed his warm hand in my shoulder and told me that I was now a huntsmen….then a month later, he was buried under one of the mines. No one really knew what caused the accident, other then a miscalculation of how stable the cave was. My father wasn't the only man to get killed, but dozens of others were also killed. A few survived, barely.

Either way, I refuse to become a miner when I reach 18. I will have to find some other job available, but there isn't much around. But now that I am to be the next tribute of this Hunger Games, it doesn't matter now. I was going to die and leave Raf, mum and Miko behind. Wait! Miko….what is she planning? Is she still going to do it?

"Oh for pete sake, let's get a move on with this", Starscream grumbled as Fowler then went back to his seat at the side of the stage, leaving me on my own again.

I instantly looked towards the girl's section to find Miko, but she was nowhere to be seen. Oh no! This wasn't good!

Starscream was already preparing to press the button for the next tribute to be revealed.

"Eh hum, now that we have that out of the way, let us see which Girl will be chosen as…", but before he could finish, a loud voice coming from right next to me screamed out, causing one of my ears to ring.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Miko yelled as she raised her hand while standing on the stage right next too me.

"What?" Starscream, Fowler, the audience and I all blurted out as Miko smiled with gleam, keeping her hand raised up as if she was reaching for something.

"How did she sneak onto the stage?" I heard Fowler ask while he looked around confused, only for me to roll my eyes.

"That's Miko for you", I replied in my thoughts.

Miko then stood next too me as she leaned towards me, "If you think I'm going to let you have all the fun, you better think again", she smirked while I wished I could slap her. But it wouldn't look good on the broadcast and I was taught never to hit a lady.

Who am I kidding Jack? Miko has never been anything lady-like.

"SILENCE, EVERYONE!" Starscream snapped towards the audience who had been whispering and talking to one another over what's happened.

It was a usual rare occurrence to have a volunteer from any district, but to have two? That would certainly be a big surprise for the audience, except I was no longer with the audience. Even though it's been over five minutes since I've volunteered, I still felt like this wasn't real. That I was expecting to wake at any moment, but it just wouldn't happen yet.

Starscream was trying to remain calm, but it was pretty clear he was very annoyed. Annoyed with being here, annoyed of being the host and annoyed with two volunteers coming out of the bloom before him. Everything just seemed to be an annoyance for him.

"Fine then…what is your name gir...", but as always, Miko was one step ahead.

"My name is Miko, Miko Nakadai! And you better remember it because I am going to whoop those other tribute's in the butt!" she suddenly grabbed my hand and lifted it into the air.

"We'll both fight for district twelve, for all of you!" he yelled to the audience who remained quiet at first before suddenly applauding.

I have to admit, despite having her major flaws; Miko did know how to turn a bad moment into something else. The audience seemed to have forgotten the tragedy of the reaping and was now constantly cheering for us.

Wanting to finish this quickly, Starscream continued to host on stage as he remained standing right behind us "Ladies and Gentlemen, District Twelve's Tributes, Jack and Miko!"

Once that was said, the anthem music was played in the background while the two of us began to turn around and were lead off the stage by some of the Con guards. I kept trying to look back and see if I could spot Raf or Mum, but it was too crowded. I did wonder if I would be able to see again, at least one last time. I had some things I needed to tell them.

Once we left the stage, we were taken into a holding building where all the tributes would go once they have been selected. It was heavily guarded with Cons, probably there to prevent the tributes from trying to escape. I doubt they would kill them, otherwise District Twelve would be left without tributes, causing a problem with the Games.

Miko and I were taken to separate small rooms. To be honest, there wasn't much in the room besides a couch, a table and a window. It was also pretty cold which meant the room had been unused for a while; at least that's what Raf would tell me. According to him, humans can radiate heat into a room, not as powerful as powerful as a radiator, but still, we could produce a little heat into a cold room. So the more humans that enter the room, the more heated the room could slowly get.

Right now, I was shivering not just from the cold but also from the whole thing beginning to finally sink in. What was I doing here? I shouldn't be here! I should be at home with mum having some meat and vegi stew with her! Maybe I should have listened to Miko and get everyone out of there and into the woods before the reaping begun. No, there wouldn't be enough time, and there were too many Cons around to spot us escaping. Then we would all die on the same spot.

Think Jack! Think! What can I do? What can anyone do? There is no going back! There is no way out!

I banged my fist against the table as I could feel my eyes began to swell with tears as my body was shaking. I knew it seemed pathetic, especially for a boy my age, but I wanted to cry. I wanted to breakdown all together and feel like a failure for my dead father.

The creak of the door opening caught my attention as I quickly tried to straighten up, not wanting to look weak in front of Mum or Raf. But the person that entered the room was no other then William Fowler, the last person I expected to see at this moment. As he came inside, he still had that same pitying look on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Jack Darby, I am William Fowler and I will be your mentor until the time comes where you and Miss Nakadai enter the arena", he got straight to the point as he approached me.

I nodded my head a little, "Yeah, I know who you are", I literally croaked out feeling like an idiot.

The man then gave me a re-assuring look as he placed a hand on my shoulder once again like before, only this time we were facing each other, "it's okay Mr. Darby, you don't have to act strong here. This is what this area was made for, to allow you to let off some steam while saying goodbye to your loved ones", he reassured me.

"You mean…I get to say goodbye to them?" I perked up a little.

"Of course son, it would be dishonourable for the tributes not being able to say farewell to their loved ones. Anyway, before I leave you to have some privacy with them, I just want to let you know that I really do feel what you did out there for that boy was a truly a noble act. You should be proud of yourself, despite what's coming, and I will do the best I can to help you get through this. Because I a good feeling that this year will be different", he gave a hopeful smile before leaving the room.

Proud? What did I have to be proud about? I am leaving my mother and Raf behind to fend for themselves while I may be forced to fight against my hunting buddy, Miko in the Arena in just a few weeks time! There is nothing good for me to come out of all of this.

The door then opened once again as Mum and Raf came running straight over towards me. I didn't hold back as I too wrapped my arms around them as we all held each other tightly. Mum was already crying and so was Raf. I was very tempted to cry as well, but I kept keeping myself to be strong for them. I couldn't let them see me in any weakened state since the two of them often looked up too me.

Once the hugs and crying were out of the way, we all sat down on the same couch as I immediately got down to business with telling them what I needed to tell them. First I looked right into my mother's eyes.

"Mum, I know this is going to feel like what happened with dad, but I need you to be strong for me, even when the Games are over…just keep yourself alive, for my sake! You should be able to afford enough for yourself while I'm away. If I don't…make it back, then sell my things...just keep yourself alive", I say to her with a serious look.

I didn't want mum to die just because of my selfless action. I didn't want her to lose her mind and lock herself away from the world like last time. It was the worst few months of my life. One we got the news that dad had been killed in the mines, mum just completely shut herself off from everything, including me. She stopped working and just lay on the bed for hours and hours. Some of her friends or workers would drop by to try and give her some feeling of hope, but she just wouldn't say anything. She even stopped cooking to feed us, but luckily Raf's mum would send Raf over to my house and give me some of the already cooked food she had made for her family. Raf was very young back then. I would tell him to thank his mum and he would always ask how mine was doing. I would have invited him to stay a little bit more or to accept his invite too his house, but I couldn't leave mum alone. Not even to go hunting. I tried to get her to eat some of the food that was given too us, but she barely touched it and she was loosing weight fast. I didn't know what to do, for if she remained like this for too long, then chances were she would die, leaving me in this world alone. I couldn't accept it and wasn't going too. I tried talking too her, trying to convince her to eat again, but she would come up with excuses or ignore me. Then finally I have had enough with it as I ended up slapping her in the face and yelled at her for failing dad and I. That really woke her up as instead of telling me off, she hugged me tightly and kept apologising for being a terrible mother. I decided to forgive her on the condition she starts eating and getting better again. She agreed as we both sat on the table together as I shared the soup between us that Raf's mum and sent over. As I sat down, mum took dad's photos and placed it in the empty seat, so that all three of us were still together in some way. That night, we enjoyed the soup together. As mum got better, I got to spend more time getting to know Raf, now that I was able to trust my mother being on her own again. He was a very shy kid, but seemed sure of himself when it comes to explaining things. He wanted to be a teacher and loved reading books all the time. In fact, he was the smartest kid in his class, but not popular. He would tell me how no one really wanted to play with him or would make fun of him for being a know-it-all. I could tell it saddened him, so I decided to start hanging out with him as a way of repaying him for delivering the delicious food to our house in our time of need. Over time, he became like a brother too me. I would always act protective of him, and he would always cheer me up or tell me something interesting. Actually, if it wasn't for him, then Miko and I would figure out which herbs were edible and which were not. We could have ended up poisoned, but we didn't because of Raf. I would even take some back to his house for his mum to use in her cooking. She herself told me is made her food even more delicious then before.

Raf's mum was a nice lady, but kind of strict. She made sure Raf was clean, wearing clothes with no holes in them and wasn't going anywhere dangerous. I guess the proper word to describe her is being "Overprotective" with her son.

Mum looked at me with tears running down her cheeks as she tried to remain strong, her warm hand against my cheek, "Jack…I….I won't…I promise. For your sake only", she sobbed as she hugged me again, "Oh Jack…this isn't fair…why did this have to happen".

"It's all my fault Mrs. Darby", I heard Raf mumble sadly as he sat next to me on the other side of the couch, looking down towards with floor.

"It should have been me…It was my name".

I shook her head as she wrapped my arm around Raf, "Hey, it's not your fault…it's no ones, these things just happen", I said trying to give him a little warm smile, but seeing him crying made me want to cry as well.

I noticed then that Raf was holding something in his hand before handing it over too me. When I took a look, I saw it was the same golden badge he had found, "For luck", he told me.

I wanted to reject the offer, but then I decided that I not only needed luck, but I also needed something to remind me of the reason I am entering the games.

"Thanks Raf", I said as I hugged him close to me.

"Raf, whatever you do, do not try to risk going hunting like I did, it's just too risky for you. And remember the time when you helped me when my…dad died? I need your help again, this time, I need you to be the one to help give my mum support. Do you think you could do that for me?" I asked him looking into his teary eyes with a serious look.

Raf nodded as he sniffed a few times, "I will…I promise…and I will be watching you Jack".

"No, whatever you do, please don't watch me die", I began to plead to both of them.

"But Jack, you might actually have a good chance of winning", Raf commented, "I mean, you been to the woods many times, and you can hunt".

I thought about what Raf had said, he did have a point, "Hm, maybe I could….most of these tributes probably never left their districts…and I'm kind of smart, right?"

I could tell my mother was about to say something, but the door suddenly opened as Fowler appeared again, "I'm afraid time is up, you must leave us", he told mum and Raf, who instantly held tightly onto me.

"There has to be a way out of this…please, you must help him", mum began to plead to Fowler, but we both know it wasn't possible. There was no way out.

"I will try to best I can…I promise you that Mrs. Darby", Fowler tried to reassure her before gently escorting both mum and Raf out of the room.

"Don't forget about everything I've said…do it for me", I yelled out too them just as the doors closed.

As I waited a little while in the cold and lonely room, I could pick up some shouting coming from the room across the hallway. I couldn't just go over to the room to find out since there were some guards there, so I peeked through the keyhole and focused directly over to the door across the hall. Some of it sounded like Miko, some sounded like her mother. Then I could see Fowler about to open the door himself only for Miko's mother to walk out of the room herself with red all over her face. Clearly she was very unhappy, probably with Miko's decision.

Perhaps later I will ask Miko what went on in there, but for now I felt like we should just focus on what would happen next.

Once Fowler escorted us from the building with cameras and Cons watching us, we were lead into a pretty neat looking car that looked like strangely very much like the Cons. The doors opened by themselves allowing Miko and I to sit in the back while Fowler sat in the passenger's seat.

"Sweet ride! I've always wanted to go in one of these", Miko squealed with excitement as the doors closed ad suddenly the car began to drive by itself, without a passenger at the wheel.

"Um…Fowler, Sir, who is…".

"Driving the car?" Fowler smirked as he looked over his shoulder at me, "Your not the first the ask Darby. These cars are actually Cons themselves. I don't know if you've seen it or not but changing their hands into weapons isn't the only thing Cons are capable off", Fowler explained.

"So…we're sitting inside a Con? Ew, what if we're in it's digestive system", Miko looked around grossed as I chuckled a little.

"Um, Miko, their robots. They don't eat and poop like we do, remember?" I said as Miko crossed her arms.

"Well, you never know what else these Cons are capable off. They can turn into weapons and cars, what else? Can they fly as well", she argued while placing her legs up against the front seat.

"Well actually young lady, they can…in fact, we are on our way towards jet that will take all of us straight to Darkmount", Fowler responded as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! You mean we're actually goanna fly? So awesome!" Miko lifted her arms up with excitement, while I felt incredibly nervous. I was not up for flying in a fast jet any time soon.

When we finally arrived at the runway that was in the middle of nowhere, we got out of the car as Fowler lead us over to where a Con-like air-craft was waiting for us. We had to climb up some stairs to reach the correct height before carefully hoping in. There were just three seats inside and all the controls were at the front. The engine was already on so it made an incredible loud noise until the windows were placed shut over us, like a protective dome.

"Buckle up you two, unless you want to be thrown all over the place", Fowler told us as we sat in our seats.

Fowler was in the front, while Miko was in the middle and I sat right in the back. I grabbed my seatbelt as quickly as I could before securing myself tightly. I then took some breaths as I tried to relax. It's not that I'm scared of heights, it's just I wasn't prepared to do this. Going very high and fast as the same time. I just hope I don't end up throwing up.

Once the Jet started to move, it began to move fast on the runway while I clutched my hands against the edges of my seat. I gasped when I felt it's small attempts to take off as if was closing in on the ending of the runway.

When it finally took off, I just screamed as I held onto my seat tightly while Miko just waves hers into the air and yelled "whoooohooooo".

The taking off part was horrible! I never felt anything like it before and never want to experience that again. It felt like a force is pressing your body against your seat as if it's trying to prevent you from breathing, like that time where I got very ill. My eyes were shut tightly as he kept my grip on my seat. Miko however, was having the time of her life.

After a while, the flying did feel more calmer and smoother then before as my grip loosened up a little. I could feel Miko's hand rub my shoulder, 'Hey Jack, you okay? You turned white".

I opened my eyes a little, looking to the seat in front of me where Miko was looking at me with concern. My body was still trembling a little and some sweat had ran down my forehead. I felt rather ill inside, I was afraid I might throw up.

"How long is this flight?" I mumbled, placing my hand against my forehead.

"A few hours from now, don't worry. You've past the worst part", Fowler reassured me as I tried to relax against my seat. I haven't dared to look out of the window yet.

Miko couldn't stop staring like crazy, "Whoa, this view is amazing! We must be miles up in the air. I've always wanted to do this", she smiled placing her hands on the window, not caring how much she was smudging them.

"Jack, you have got to see this. It's incredible".

I shook my head as I kept looking down to the floor, "Maybe soon…just, let me try and relax my stomach", I groaned, still not used to the small movements of the plane.

"Suit yourself", Miko rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the scenery.

Once I felt my stomach relax, I finally decided to start taking a glance out of the window right next too me. I had to admit, it really was incredible to see. We were even flying above the clouds and could see the shadows they would form on the ground. The landscape was covered in different colours and shapes, like green, yellow, blue, orange and brown. It was very similar to the map that would hang up on one of the walls of our school, only this had must more detail too it, like the trees, rivers, roads and mountains. We even flew past some of the districts where Fowler would explain too us which districts they were and what the district purpose was.

Twelve, (our district) was Mining for Energon and Coal.

Eleven is Agriculture, they collect foods that are growing for the starving people of the other districts, like wheat, orchards and cotton.

Ten is Livestock. They have plenty of farms there with plenty of cattle roaming about. Not that we don't have any at our district, we do have some sheep, goats, chickens and turkeys, but cows and pigs we didn't really have. Plus, not many of us could afford it.

Nine was Grain. Kind of similar to Eleven except it didn't have any woods but miles of fields. There was also some large factories there, where the grain would be processed and sorted into grams before being take to all the other districts. I guess you could say Nine was the district keeping everyone alive.

Eight was Textiles. It had large factories as well with loads of smoke fuming out of the large chimneys; you could practically see the dark smoke roaming the sky right above the district. The work there was basically making clothes for everyone.

Seven was Lumber. The area was entirely lavished green with forests of trees fore miles on. It really looked incredible from this high up above it. Apparently, some of the Hunger Game's strongest competitors from the past games often come from seven, which I just realized. Maybe it's because of their wood chopping and carrying large trees for miles skills that explained it. So already I knew Seven would probably be a challenge.

Six was Transportation. The area wasn't very big compared to the others. Fowler explained is was just there for trains to deliver items from a certain number of districts, like one train would have travelled from Twelve to Seven to pick up the objects that the higher districts would need, while the train carrying some valuable materials from district One to Five would meet up with the other train at the station in district Six. After swapping baggage, the trains would head back towards the districts to deliver the items, so that while the high districts get the food, wool, clothes they needed, the lower ones would get the more expensive and valuable items, like tools, fish and lights.

Five was Power. As we flew past the district we could see some giant dams that were harvesting water to keep the power running through all the districts. Including Darkmount. The District that was keeping the lights on.

Four was Fishing. It was actually quite close to District Five, mainly because the same ocean area where the fishers would fish would travel through in rivers and lakes for miles until it reached the large waterfalls where the dams were.

Three was Technology where things like the Cameras, TVs, Computers and even weapons were being made, only for the Cons to use against anyone who rebels against them.

Two was Masonary. The District is on the high mountains where both Cons and Humans work together to not only construct all kinds of things both humans and Cons need, but also seem to share loyalty for their ruler, Lord Megatron. It is also said that Cons use and train some humans for the Hunger Games as if they were pets for a betting round. It's funny to hear that because Two is one of the wealthiest places for a human to live, yet they have Cons as masters. Anyway, most of the volunteers from that District are winners due to being trained most of their lives. Turning them into killing machines in the Arena.

One was Luxury. It seemed to be the only place out of all the districts where humans could work in the most galmourous jobs they wanted, such as designing and creating all kinds of luxurious things for both Cons and Humans. According to Fowler, no human there really understands the hardships of the other humans, and just like two, also very loyal towards the Decepticons and also train their humans for the Games.

I noticed as we counted the Districts further up that they seemed to get darker and metal-like, where as the ones further down were more landscape and filled with life. I also started to notice that it was getting darker in the sky as the journey kept going. I always loved watching the sunset while standing in front of the fence after getting back from my day of hunting. The orange and blue mixing in the sky always made me wonder about things. Especially if my father is watching me from wherever his soul is. Watching it in the sky and over miles of land made he feel really sad about leaving mum and Raf behind. By now mum and I would be having the stew she cooked today. But she would have to have it by herself. I then remembered back at the holding area in District Twelve where I could hear Miko and her mother yelling. My guess what that Miko's mother wasn't too happy with her volunteering with me. She only had one daughter anyway.

Then we finally saw it, Darkmount.

It was by far the darkest and more metal out of all the Districts as it stood high up in the mountains, surrounded by large walls with cannons on the outside to destroy and protect against anything threatening too them. Directly in the middle was where Lord Megatron's fortress stood. It was very similar to a tower, only it was much large and had spikes pointing outwards everywhere. There didn't seem to be any life around the area besides rock and metal. No grass or trees. Everything around it seemed to just look gloomy compared to Districts One and Two.

I suddenly clutched onto my seat again as the jet began to lower itself for an incoming landing.

"Whoa, looks creepy doesn't it?" Miko kept glancing at it as we approached the bottom of the fortress where a couple of large doors opened for the Jet to fly in and land on a run way.

I felt very nervous about this place. Not too many good stories are heard coming from Darkmount. They do say it contained one of the various weapons that defeated the Con's enemies within a few weeks, bringing Earth to it's knees.  
There were more Con guards everywhere. This time they looked more threatening then anything with their darker and spikier amour and larger weapons. The way they moved and stared also looked incredibly intimidating.

Once we got off the jet at last, Fowler looked at us, "Okay you two, whatever happens, follow me and do not, I repeat, do NOT go wondering off. This place is filled with all kinds of dangerous Cons."

"Yes sir", Miko saluted as I looked around the area, noticing something.

"Um, Fowler…where are the other tributes?" I asked, curious at not seeing any of them so far.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to meet them early tomorrow morning, that is when your training begins. As for now, you will lead to the rooms you will be staying at, until the time comes", Fowler explained as we both followed him down the long hallway where many security cameras were watching us.

While I tried to keep to myself, Miko couldn't stop glancing at everything in sight. It kind of annoyed me a little, but what could I do? No use telling her to do anything without touching a nerve.

We then walked inside a room that seemed to be round glass with nothing inside of it.

"Is this it? What kind of room is this?" Miko crossed her arms unimpressed, "it doesn't even have a bed or windows".

I too was confused, but when Fowler pressed a button that caused the doors to shut, the floor suddenly moved upwards, causing both Miko and I to nearly fall on our butts as we were being taken upwards to somewhere unknown.

"What is this thing?" I asked as I struggled to balance myself, not used to the suddenly movement of the floor moving.

"It's called an elevator…it's a small room that transports you to whichever destination you want. Since you are from Twelve, you get the penthouse on top," Fowler answered as he looked at his watch.

"Sweet! Can an elevator go side from side as well?" Miko asked as she was tempted to press one of the buttons, but Fowler stopped her.

"No touching, understood? These floors are guarded with Cons, and if they spot you they'll think you are attempting an escape." he frowned towards her before crossing his arms, "As for your question, no…just up and down".

After that unexpected short ride, we could see there were a few Cons already waiting outside with their weapons in hands. Both Miko and I kept behind Fowler as we followed him into the room, trying not to bring any attention onto us.

"Fowler sure wasn't kidding about the guards", Miko whispered as we walked past them and into our room where we will be staying for a new few weeks.

The room was nothing like I have ever seen, with the floors made out of beautiful black and blue marble that looked as if they clashed together, like the orange and blue sky I saw before landing here. All the walls were made of stone that had been carved into sculpture shaped images, some of gladiator warriors fighting one another. The lights were hanging down from the ceiling in large globes. The dinning table was made of carved stone and glass, big enough to allow around eight people to enjoy a meal together. Another area of the room had a long, black leathery couch with green and orange cushions for you to sit on, with a large and flat TV in front, while the floor was covered with soft, pink carpet and a strange, shaped coffee table in front. There was also a small balcony with a few comfortable seats for you to watch the view, though there wasn't much to see besides the mountains and sky.

"Whoa! Is this really where we'll be staying?" Miko asked Fowler as she began to check everything out, "This is so AWSOME!" she jumped with excitement as she began to run about and check all the rooms out.

As for me, I took things slowly as I went over to the table and felt it with my bare hands. It felt very cold, but it was covered with delicious looking things on the table, things no one in my district would be able to afford. There was beef and covered in cherries, pineapple cake, roast potatoes, vegetable stew, fresh bread in a basket, pumpkin soup, fruit salad and some kind of dark yet bubbly liquid drink.

I picked up the cup and smelled it, feeling the gas of the drink tickle my nose a little before looking at Fowler, "What is this? Am I meant to drink it?"

"It's called Cola, it's a sweet yet fizzy drink that been very popular for a long time. Try it", he told me before taking a glass himself and taking a sip.

"Well, why not?" I shrugged and I took a little sip of it, almost chocking due to the shock of how sweet yet strong the taste was on my tongue. I could also feel the fizz tickle my tongue and throat before accidently letting out a large unexpected belch, "Sorry", I excused myself remember my manners, "This stuff is…kind of weird…yet I like it".

Fowler could help but chuckle a little, "I remember my first time Darby, I have to say, it was magical", he tapped his glass with against mine as if giving a little toast. I was surprised at how much Fowler was smiling now since it was the first time I've seen him like this. I guess it was because there were no cameras watching him, giving him the chance to relax.

Miko then took her seat at the table as she picked a cherry from the beef and plopped it into her mouth, "Mmm, so good…come on guys, lets chow down".

"You guys go ahead, I'm just goanna check out my room", I said before making my way down the small hallway where there were two doors facing opposite each other. One of them had my picture on it, while the other had Miko's. At least I know where I was sleeping tonight. When I pushed the door open, I came to a bedroom that was not only bigger then my house, but was decorated with yellow and grey stone, also having carved images of worriers fighting one another while electric lamps hung from the ceiling, changing into various colours to match the mood of the room. The bed was much large then my one with golden and aqua coloured sheets as various decorations of weapons and art portraits of human people were all over the room. There were also a window for me to see the view of the now nighttime sky that was just filled with clouds and no stars. Not even a moon.

I sighed as I just sat on my bed, taking the badge out of my pocket and looking at it, while feeling the blue bird on my dad's shirt. I missed them already, despite being just a few hours away. The food in the other room did look and smell good, but I just didn't feel like eating anything. In fact, I was exhausted emotionally from today's events.

I didn't bother looking in the cupboard as I removed all of my clothes, except my underwear before sliding myself under the rich and soft sheets. I laid my dad's shirt against my pillow before I laid my head on top.

As my eyes began to droop, I held onto the badge tightly that Raf gave me while remembering what he told me before I left.

Maybe…just maybe I might have a chance of winning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dreadwing_

I watched as the last of the tributes had arrived from the Districts, as it has always been since the day Lord Megatron's ruling came into effect. A price to pay for their defiance and punishment of the reminder that we hold the power over their miserable lives.  
Yet still…they were just children.

Young, naive and nor the wiser. It is true that like the adults, some have proven themselves to be braver, stronger and smarter than others, even using one or two of those elements to survive the Arena. But still, they were children. Children that were born to carry on the curse and guilt of what was given to their ancestors.

Being one of the commanders of Lord Megatron, this sort of thing should mean nothing too me. They are just living forms born to work and entertain us until the day their life force has run its course. But then again as I watch the reaping being carried out each year, the more I feel something inside of my spark chamber. Especially when gazing towards the faces of the families of those who have been chosen as the next sacrifice for the games…what if something like this, were to happen to me and my deceased twin?  
Of course it is entirely impossible since my Twin has been long dead from war and we are the masters of this world. But say if my twin and I were the opposite…we were not in a powerful position, and that one of us were to have our name called out. Skyquake wouldn't have hesitated to accept the call of duty to bring honour towards his district, and I would do the same. Then again we will never truly know since we never understood what it is like to be weak, helpless and haven't got a choice. However, the feeling of losing someone close to you is something I have had to endure with. It is a rather painful stab in the spark chamber, especially since my deceased twin and I shared the same spark. I remember being out in one of the battlefields, fighting those who were fighting against the Decepticons. I was separated from my Twin since he had to do his duty elsewhere, so I had no idea that we was struggling while fighting the enemy, until I felt a strange and painful fluttering coming from my Spark. I knew something was wrong, but didn't have the time to deal with is until my battle was over.

Once I had completed my duty I immediately tried to contact Skyquake, but his life signal was gone. I could no longer feel his pulse beating within in, except just mine alone. That was when I knew, that my brother was gone. I never even had the chance to give him an honourable burial. He was simply lost in space.  
I from then on vowed to take my revenge on those who took any part of the Auto-bot's doing, including the earthlings. Very easily many were disposed of. Cities were crumbled, armies had fallen and the planet now belongs to us, including the human's lives.  
But why does it feel dis-honourable to continue to punish the humans? They were just defending their home…like any natural creature would against outsiders. They never made us their enemy; we made ourselves their enemy. What am I thinking? It doesn't matter now, what's done is done!

Little did I suspect that someone had just walked out of the elevator, which was located just a meter away from me. I didn't even pick up the sounds of the small footsteps while my consciousness was almost just as clouded as the mountains and the landscape I had been peering towards this whole time.  
"Nice view, huh?"

The voice that belonged to the human called Fowler snapped me out of my thoughts as my eyes glared downwards towards him. What did he want?  
"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Fowler?" I responded with my usual stern voice. The one I use on anyone below us. Besides, unless it was an important request like an emergency, why did the Human need to speak to me?  
"Oh, nothing at all commander. I just couldn't help but notice you seem to be enjoying the view. It is a rather nice view, like being on top of the world." I watched as Fowler then took a couple of steps towards the viewing window, glancing out towards the horizon of the orange sun slowly disappearing beyond the foggy mountains. I for one must admit, it was a nice view.  
"What I do is none of your concern. Now, unless you have an urgent request, I suggest you keep out of the Decepticon's business. Do you understand?" I kept my cold response, yet it hardly seemed to affect him, as he appeared to keep his eyes glancing towards the now disappeared sunset.

"I understand Commander, forgive Me." he simply replied.  
Thinking that the conversation was over I started to turn to walk away, but then something inside made me feel like I should stay a little longer. The look of Fowler's face told me he was thinking of something deeply in his mind.  
"I… heard you have two volunteers this year. A first time for your district."  
Fowler gave a nod in response, "Of course, no child wants to be ripped away from their family and home before being forced to fight a battle where only one comes out alive. Unless they are either arrogant or foolish enough to try it…like one of mine", Fowler rolled his eyes as he sighed with annoyance.  
I raised one of my brows, "What about the other? He volunteered to spare another, did he not?"  
The one called Jack Darby. He wasn't the one that was picked, yet when the name was called out of a younger and shorter boy then him, he immediately ran at the chance to take his place.

Fowler went quiet for a moment before looking towards me with another nod of response, "Yes, he did. Why do you ask?"  
I could have easily told him it was none of his business and walk away, put an end to the conversation right there and then. But there was something that I needed to understand and had to be explained to me.  
"From what I can understand, they are not truly brothers. They do not share the same bloodline or were created together, yet one of them sacrifices himself for the other. Why would he choose to do that?"  
Immediately, Fowler placed his hand on his chin as he hummed to himself for a moment.

"Ah, the wonders of brotherhood. I suppose it is true that the term "Brother" is the meaning of your male sibling that share the same family. Whereas Brotherhood, well...that goes beyond simply having the same blood. It's more about the partnership you both share. Just because some brothers may have not been born together or come from the same family or background doesn't mean it should stop them from feeling like brothers. I guess what I am trying to say is, Brotherhood is all about being there for one another. Being there to protect you, to make you feel hope in the times of doubt and to pick you off the ground which you fall on."

Once he was finished explaining, I began to think even more about the relationship between my fallen sibling and I. We were both very similar with our honour and the pride we had for working for Lord Megatron. So were all the other Decepticons, like Knock Out, Breakdown, Soundwave and Starscream. Did this mean we are brothers in a kind of way? No. There is a difference between work partners and brother-like partners. For instance, if Starscream and I were in a situation where I was the one on the verge of death, he wouldn't think twice of assisting in anyway. In his mind, there is only survive or die with no risks. A Con like him could never understand honour like Soundwave does. Out of all the Decepticons I have come across, he is by far the most honourable one to swear his elegance to serve Lord Megatron, no matter what the risks were. He would never let his mater down, and that has brought the silent Decepticon the pride he owns today. As for Breakdown and Knockout, they both have their faults but their faith and serving of Megatron seems very mutual. Knock Out wasn't must of a fighter, but his excellent medical skills would make up for it. Breakdown on the other hand, he wasn't the brightest soldier but had his strength, which was useful from time to time.

As for where I come in, I admit that from time to time I have faulted, especially when I tried to extract my revenge on our enemies for the death of Skyquake. I almost paid the price by disobeying my master's command, but thankfully he has forgiven my thoughtless actions while I have learned from my mistake. I swore to never again disobey, unless it was anything urgent to save my masters and comrades.

I looked down towards the human with a simple nod, "I think I do understand what you are suggesting Mr. Fowler, thank you for your answer. Now, if you excuse me, I have some duties to attend too".  
"I understand, I too have my duties", and with a gesture salute, he began to walk away in the other direction down the long and dark hallway.

I knew what his duty was. Prepare his tributes for another day or two of slaughter. It was how it was and how it will always be. Even he knew it by the look in his eyes. There was no spark or life coming from them. Only the eyes of hopelessness and loss. All of these games have destroyed a once victorious warrior.

Once I arrived at the commanding centre I could already hear Starscream's annoying whines as he himself had just arrived back at Darkmount.

"I really cannot see any reason why Megatron couldn't pick anyone else of less importance as the reaping's host, like Dreadwing, Knockout of that buffoon Breakdown for instance", he grumbled aloud before turning around, clearly startled to realise that I had been listening the whole time.

It was no surprise since I knew that Starscream always felt more Superior compared to others, so I didn't even bother to show any emotion as I made my entrance.  
"I am sure Lord Megatron has his reasons. Perhaps he feels like the humans need someone important for them to look up too. In my opinion, I would take it as an honour of whatever duty would be given to me by my master", I gave him a look of disapproval, not that I took any of what he said to spark. But only because I wanted to make him feel rather foolish of himself.  
Obviously taking the feeling to neutral, he sighed in annoyance before giving a gesturing bow, "My apologises if you heard that Dreadwing. It has…been a rather long day".

Before I could speak another word, the doors that separated the commanding room from the hallway opened once again. This time two more familiar Decepticons entered the room, Knock Out and Breakdown.  
"You could say that again Starscream, you should have left District Twelve and arrive here three hours ago", Knock Out suggested as he walked over to Starscream with Breakdown following close behind him, "What took you? Debris jammed in your air systems again?"  
The medic did have a point. Why was Starscream late? Especially when he hated humans so much?  
"Of course not! I had business to attend too down at that inferior mining district. There has been quite a few accidents in a past and we cannot afford to lose any valuable energon that gets mined by those miners. It's simply the matter of security", Starscream scowled towards the medic, as he appeared to look insulted by his remarks.  
I suppose he did have a fair point. Energon is a very valuable power source that is always needed. Still, I could not help but feel there is something else going on behind the story. Starscream had a rather large reputation of being deceitful and sneaky.  
"Of course. Oh, and I must agree with Dreadwing's statement. I too would find it an honour to have an audience watch while I be the one to pick the name of those who are destined to face a death sentence. It can bring me such glee to even thinking about it", the medic smirked while Breakdown chuckled a little behind him.

"Did you see the girl from Twelve? She had some spunk! But I bet she would be a lot more fun to play with rather then watch", Breakdown turned one of his hands into his weapon, a large hammer before gently bounding it into his other hand, as a gesture of what he meant by "play".  
"Now now Breakdown, you know the rules. None of the tributes are to be touched until the time comes when they enter the Arena. If you wish to find a human to play with, I suggest you find one at the training academy. They should last you a while", Knock Out suggested to the bulkier decepicon, but he seemed far from impressed.  
"Nah, those humans don't last too long. They don't have the spunk or rebellion that human girl had. Then again, there might be others like her down at the same district. After all, some of the lower districts did have some feisty girls in the arena. Especially the one from D-Seven."

This seemed to have suddenly caught Starscream's attention as he instantly strolled over towards Breakdown, 'In all honesty breakdown, I wouldn't concern myself with the ones from the lower districts. The humans there are rather weak compared to the higher districts".  
"Really Starscream?" I began to speak up, "You claim your concern for the human workers due to our needs of the energon that is mined, yet despite all the security and safety perceptions there have been several accidents in the recent past, while the district's wealth fare doesn't deem any better. So tell me…if it really is a concern, then why have you not taken it upon Megatron to discuss the issue, especially when it could affect our own well being?"  
Silence filled the room for a few seconds while I watched and waited for Starscream's reaction. His optics were flinching, an obvious sign he was trying to find an answer to help him slip out of this explanation. Another sign I picked up was the view of his grinding teeth, he was furious.  
"Exactly what point are you trying to make Dreadwing? Because if you are looking for one, there is nothing to find. Not to mention the decepticon you are talking to is the commander who helped Megatron lead to victory against any of the Auto-bot scum's battles. If it wasn't for me, then the Decepticons would probably be non-existent, therefore I think I deserve a little more respect coming from a lieutenant like yourself."

That was when Knockout intervened as he tried to widen the gape between Starscream and myself, "Now now, it's keep things calm. There will be plenty of fighting, but only in the arena of course. Actually, I just thought of an interesting idea. Why don't you both choose a tribute for this year's hunger games and see which one will last longer, or even win?"

Starscream began to place a couple of his fingers against his chin while a devious smirk appeared, "That does sound like a very interesting idea Knock Out, and I already know which Victor I shall be betting on", I watched him was he began to circle around me a little until he reached the other side of the room right next too the door. He always kept his devious smirk.

"How about it Dreadwing? I see no harm of having a little competition. We choose a warrior to fight in the battlefield until only one of ours remains. It seems like it could be a rather honourable game, and I know just how much you respect honour".  
He then opened his hand out towards me, waiting for my response. But I knew it wouldn't just be a game about winning.

"What is the catch, Starscream?"

_Starscream_

I knew that fool wouldn't hold back when it comes to honour as a grin formed upon my face just before I answered his question, "You will show your full respect towards me, in fact, if the human I choose wins this year's game, then you are to become my personal servant, and no matter what requests I command you, you will follow them without question or denial."  
Immediately that annoying Knock Out let out a chuckle while looking rather awkwardly uncomfortable, "Take my advice Commander Dreadwing, I would suggest you simply walk… away".  
But the Buffoon, Breakdown disagreed as he shoved the medic out of his way, "Nah, only a coward would walk away from this, and Dreadwing is no coward…aren't you Dreadwing?"

The Decepticon glanced towards him while Dreadwing Kept watching me with his focussed eyes. I could tell he was struggling to make a decision and was thinking about it. But like I already knew, Dreadwing would not fall back on his honour.  
It seemed to grow rather quiet as my patience was growing increasingly thin, that is until I felt his hand grasp mine before pulling me slightly towards him so that his eyes were peering right into mine.  
"And if I win, you will start reporting everything too me about the conditions of all the Districts, and answer my questions without hesitation. Deal?"  
I could not help but feel myself swallow a lump down my throat, even as there was nothing to swallow inside. The truth of the matter was, I actually did not realise until at that moment if I were to loose the bet, then I myself would have to pay a price.  
Giving a grieving sigh, I shook his hand, "Agreed".

The moment between us felt rather tense, as we couldn't stop glaring into each other's eyes. This glare I knew all too well; the same type of glare of which my past foes would have given me before they would be destroyed during battle. I almost noticed on the side that Knockout and Breakdown were unusually quiet as they watched us with a small concern on their pitiful faces.  
After what felt like eternity, Dreadwing released his grip on me as I took a step back to make space between us, "And so the Deal is sealed", he simply commented before finally departing the room.  
"So, got any ideas on which Human you will be choosing?" Knock Out bluntly asked as I regained my attention.  
"Of…course I have…why else would I go through a deal like this? I already have the ideal human that would be able to defeat any human Dreadwing chooses", I frowned towards Knock Out who just raised one of his brows.  
"Really sir? Because I'm pretty sure that it isn't until the training assembly begins that we do not get to see any of the results of the tributes, except for background information which of course is pointless."  
"I already know about that you idiot! Which... is why…the Human I already chosen… is to be kept classified with no one… but myself. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise and risk having Dreadwing find out too soon", I smiled mischievously towards the two decepticons as Breakdown groaned like a pathetic little child.  
"Aw, come on Starscream…you can't even tell a few of your loyal partners your little secret?" he waved his arms a little.  
"Yeah, come on Starscream…unless you're fibbing towards us", Knock Out gave one of his annoying and mischievous smirks towards me as if he was expecting me to slip up.  
But I wasn't that foolish, "Absolutely not…though I may consider it later on. As for now, I must take my depart". With that, I began to finally exit the room and leave the two of them behind.

Thank the spark that was over! I didn't know how much longer I could tolerate those infidels. This day seemed to have begun with the usual unpleasant duty of visiting the Human Districts and host each of the reaping, followed by the irritating cries coming from those pathetic little insects.  
And then to make my day far worst, Dreadwing just had to start throwing his accusations towards me and accuse me of not doing my job correctly. Who does that mindless fool think he is? I am second in command and he is just a mere lieutenant. He should be showing more respect towards me!

But what he and the others didn't know was the truth, for I did have a particular reason go to that wretched District often. But not for the concern of our energon supplies …instead it was something of a project I was working on. Something in which could finally change my current position and put me on my rightful place, where my true destiny meets. However, it was something that would take time to plan and with many of Megatron's loyal minions around at every corner, it was far too risky to work on it inside, let alone near Darkmount. So where else could I go where no Decepticon would suspect of something going on behind their backs?

The out-zone forest of District Twelve, where No Decepticon or human would dare to venture into. It was the least place where anyone would expect to find the project I was working on alone. But because of the sudden arise of suspicion coming from one of the Decepticon minions, It seems that in this current position I will have to be more scarce of my whereabouts. If that Decepticon was taking note of my actions, me then who knows who else could have done the same? From now on, I may have to avoid taking my trips to that District until I feel satisfied that Dreadwing's suspicions have died down.

But now it seems that I have another problem on my hands…the bet. Much as I despise Knock Out pointing the obvious, I knew that he was correct. Until the training assessments begin, I do not told any information about any of the humans that have been chosen…except for their backgrounds.

Of course! The background checks may prove to be essential, but mainly for the humans from the higher districts since they often volunteer and are the strongest and most equip to training from a young age. Perhaps once Soundwave decides to take his rest, then I will take the opportunity to hack into the system and find out a thing or two about them.  
I could not help but literally feel a chuckle my lips as I continued to walk the hallway. That foolish Dreadwing had no idea what plan I was up too. But it was when the ship's announcer spoke which caught me off guard.

"Starscream, you are to report to Megatron in the throne room. Come immediately".

I could have sworn that a feeling of a sharp metal object slivered up my spine was felt after hearing the announcement.  
Lord Megatron wanted to see me? Not that I haven't before, but ever since he decided to make me the reaping host that he has barely called for me. Mainly because there wasn't much to report on unless there was an incident of an uprising or a major problem, but so far there hasn't been any large scale problems.  
Or maybe he's discovered my plans? Maybe he had someone spy on me the whole time? If he discovers what my intentions then he will have my Spark! No, just keep calm Starscream…you are his loyal second in command. You are his humble servant, so act like it!

Once I finally reached the throne room, which was a rather dim-lit room where all the trophies or the Decepticon battles were kept secured all over the walls. These battle trophies consisted of body parts that once belonged to the scum Auto-bots that dared to challenge us. Knock Out had insisted to Megatron that we use the body parts to experiment on and create a better army or weapons with, but Megatron felt it only fitted perfectly that they just remained as what they were. Shameful symbols of the filature of war which the Auto-bots were not able to win. Some of the trophies were even heads of the fallen which had no spark left in their eyes. I suppose as Knock Out would suggest, it was as if you were in a "zombie-movie".

In the front of the room was a large screen that would show Megatron the full view of what was happening during the Games since he was the one that created it in the first place, it would only be fitting for a King who rules this planet to watch and view the events taking place. While on very end of the room would be his throne, which wasn't just an ordinary throne, but one that has been melted and carved out as one by the weapons which also once belonged to our enemies. This idea was actually taken by Megaton who saw a similar chair created like that, only it was from an old, fictional human show about Kings, Dragons and Thrones. In fact, it was also from that show in which Megatron decided had decided to create a game of his own, but it wouldn't be about Thrones. Instead, he explained that it would be about the feeling of what all great warriors and gladiators go through. The hunger we all feel. The hunger for survival, the hunger for battle and the hunger for glory.

So it was from there, the Hunger Games was created.

I nervously approached Megatron where he sat in this throne, trying to keep myself at bay with calmness before I kneeled in front of him. It was rather dark that only his red eyes appeared in the shadows.  
"Lord Megatron, you requested my presence?"

For some unknown reason, everything seemed to feel rather…odd; and the sight of the decapitated bodies of the fallen didn't help either.

Sure enough, he did answer, "Starscream. I have requested your presence because of reports or your…lack of duty with one of the Districts. But before I judge, I would rather have heard your version of the story."  
I could see one of his knife-like fingers scratch against the metal chair, causing a horrible screech, which made me wince a little.  
"I…well, I wouldn't call it a lack of duty master, just some…unfortunate occurrences. Unpredictable accidents", I tried to explain myself.  
"Really Starscream? Well…then I suppose it would be an unfortunate occurrence if something were to happen to you…due to an unpredictable accident of all of our energon mines getting blown up…all because of one commander who couldn't do a simple task".  
I felt myself swallow another lump as he placed one of his finger under his chin, "Now that would be a disappointment, wouldn't it Starscream? And I do not tolerate disappointment with my commanders! Do you understand?"  
His said with a stern voice as I almost stumbled back a little with surprise.  
"Y..yes Master, I promise you that I shall be more vigilant with the way things are run at the district", I responded quickly though I could feel myself fury inside. It must have been that accursed Dreadwing who told Megatron. I swear to the spark once I am in control of things he will pay for trying to cause me trouble.  
But then a sudden idea went through my thoughts. So Dreadwing wants to play that kind of game, then I shall simply play it with him.  
"Um, actually Lord Megatron, there is something I was meaning to talk to you about, but I wasn't sure when I should have ever discussed it with you".

There was a brief silence as his eyes kept watching me, 'I'm listening."  
"Well…it's about Dreadwing. I am not quite sure how to explain this but…lately he seemed to have been showing some rather…troubling signs of his loyalty."

Right away I could see Megatron's eyes stare at me with confusion and disbelief, "Troubling…signs of loyalty? What of the all sparks are you trying to tell me Starscream? Because I am not in the mood for one of your theories."  
"Oh, its no theory Master. It's more of a fact. The thing is…lately he seems to have been showing more concern towards the Humans rather then towards us and seems to ask too many questions of how our system is run. In fact, I could have sworn he muttered something about having a better leader in charge".  
"What?" Megatron spoke aloud with outrage right before he burst into laughter, as if I had told him a joke. It felt rather humiliated for me.

Once he was done with is roaring laughter, he calmed himself, "Don't try to make a fool out of me Starscream. As far as I have known, Dreadwing and his departed twin have always been the most loyal of my lieutenant. Do you honestly expect me for a moment to believe his intentions are to overthrow me?"  
I took a step back as I tried to explain, 'No Master, I mean…I don't expect you to believe me right away. But I can assure you…I only meant to tell you because of the fear of your safety.'  
Another chuckle came out of Megatron, "My Safety? Now you are truly mocking me Starscream. Have you not forgotten of my background as a gladiator?"  
"If course not sir, but at the same time, Dreadwing has proven himself to be rather flexible and sneaky with his battles. Who knows what kind of plan he might be pulling at this very moment? Or…perhaps this could be part of his plan, to break the trust of his master and those most loyal too him".

There were a few moments of silence in the room as I could tell by his beaming red eyes; Megatron was trying to figure out what the best course of action to take. Of course, I myself was one who could be concerned, for if Megatron finds out of my true intension, then he will spend no time beating me to the scrap. Now that would truly be a raw end of my worst day.  
Finally, with a sigh, Megatron responded, "Until you can show me some proof of his plans to betray me, I would suggest you keep to your duties. If anything of this little fact of yours appears, then I suggest that you will alert me immediately."  
"Thank you my Leigh, and I promise that as your humble servant, I shall now let you down", I bowed once before as I began to make my way towards the exit.

"One more thing Starscream…"I could hear Megatron speak up towards me as I peered my head over my should to stare at him, "Tell this to no one…I'd rather it did not cause any problems with the upcoming event."  
"Of course, Lord Megatron", I responded before leaving the room feeling rather relieved that I have left without a scratch.

So it seems that my main priority for the time being, until it is Megatron's turn that I take my focus on getting rid of his most loyal decepticon. It is kind of a pity since my plans for him in the beginning was to keep him as a slave for me to torment until I grew bored of him. But I suppose his death would just have to do.

But in order for this plan to work, I must begin by hacking the computer system and find out which humans will service better for the bet.

Then soon the Games are sure to begin…


End file.
